


Ignis x Reader - Weeping Servant

by KawaiiChocobo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiChocobo/pseuds/KawaiiChocobo
Summary: You plan a lovely evening for your best friend and their new partner only for things to take a turn for the worst





	Ignis x Reader - Weeping Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing a second comfort piece of this gains enough positive feedback!
> 
> You can also find the following work on my Tumblr ♡
> 
> http://medical-madness.tumblr.com/

You felt numb.  
Empty.  
You were nothing and you knew that.

You pulled your eyes away from your phone not realising how dark it had gotten, everything in the room embraced in the darkness. You used your phone to illuminate the clock face and seen it was 4am yet again another sleepless night with your thoughts.

Crawling back into bed and huddling up in the covers the only thing that loved you back without complaining. But then the droning buzz of your phone brought you back to earth. It was your friend, the one who loved using and abusing you for their amusement. Begrudgingly you picked up the phone and answered, she called you at every hour like you were an object to her. 

“Oh sorry to bother you Y/N but I need you to arrange something for me and my boyfriend, you know, the guy you thought you had a chance with?” She done that cutesy giggle that made your stomach turn. You agreed and said you would text her back the details of where you will be enjoying the evening as the third wheel in this relationship. Flicking through pages and pages of places on your phone you found a nice quiet place for them in Lestallum and a hotel for after. You booked the restaurant for two and the hotel for two. You felt so low of yourself you just thought a bench for the night would be ideal and eating really didn’t cross your mind, you didn’t want to be reminded you were a gross mess again. You shook your head and huddled back up in your duvet, everything happens for a reason you thought to yourself as reassurance before you had another panic attack. Sleep quickly took your aching mind and body into a weightless slumber.

Dreams. The only place that accepted you for who you are, scars and all...

Your phone buzzed as your alarm alerted you to what time it was. It was time to face your best friend and their boyfriend, your former crush... Ignis Scientia. 

Apart from being happy for both of them deep down you knew she was doing this to hurt you, to get back at you for something you never did. But every time you pleaded your case that it wasn’t you a hefty blow to the side of your face or stomach was received, just the sheer thought of being hit had you rubbing your cheek sadly to caress the sting that would follow. After your five minute pity party in bed you got up and made your way into the bathroom to freshen up and make yourself look decent enough so you didn’t embarrass her.

After the shower you towel dried yourself quickly but with care, you didn’t feel like cleaning up blood from the fresh scars you obtained last night. Your eyes darted over to a fairly bloody sink with a razor blade, blunt on one side and freshly sharpened on the other.  
“Hello old friend...” You muttered and rinsed it off and cleaned everything up, hiding evidence that the damage had been done. Once you pulled yourself away from the bathroom you decided to rummage through your dresser.

The outfit you had chosen was a ripped jeans, a shirt and a rather large yet snuggly jumper combo which hugged you in all the right places and a plain black pair of canvas shoes.

Smart, tidy and presentable for a third wheel in this relationship.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed a few comfort items to hide in your backpack. Phone, paper, pencils and your favourite small soft toy... yes it may be embarrassing but it kept you sane, large gatherings of people always had you on edge especially with people you don’t know. You shook your head and put on your biggest smile and left your apartment, making your way to Lestallum in your rather small yet reliable as ever car.

You pulled up in the car park and made your way into the heart of the city, you were early and made the most of having some you time before you became a slave for the evening. You passed the Leville Hotel shuddering as you did knowing you had booked a room there for your friend and their partner. You stood there taking in the view and wondering what it would be like just to step foot in there but that’s a ridiculous fantasy to have, someone like you in a place like that? Humorous, even the gods would laugh at a mere poor mortal for a dream like that but a sudden soft hand on your shoulder had you shooting back to reality.

“Pardon me but I’m looking for someone called Y/N, they are meant to be showing me my...date” the strangers tone hushed on the last word, if he didn’t want to be here then why show up? You slowly turned round on the heels of your feet and was met with a tall, slender figure who was waiting patiently for an answer.

“I-I'm...Y/N...” You kept your gaze to the side and extended an arm for a formal handshake, your jumper covering your hand slightly which made him chuckle a little. In a panic you quickly withdrew your hand and his them behind your back feeling absolutely stupid for making yourself look like a fool.

Ignis looked you up and down, taking in every little detail and noticing some things didn’t seem right, after a brief silence he finally spoke “So, you are the one who put all this together? That’s very thoughtful of you" the corners of his lips turned up into a slight smile which was followed by a small chuckle which was abruptly stopped by heels grinding against the concrete in a gritty and angry manner causing both you and Ignis to snap your heads in the direction it came from. It was your friend.

And boy.

She was pissed.

You were talking to her man even before she had a chance to and she seen red, you were stealing him and she wasn’t having that. She practically stormed over and grabbed you by your wrist yanking you away into a nearby alley and shoving you against the wall “How dare you steal him from me! He is mine not yours. You aren’t even worth his attention. You aren’t important enough.” She raised her arm and gave you a harsh blow to the cheek just to remind you of your place around her.

You swore the slap echoed around Lestallum. The pain turned into a dull yet numbing buzz you knew crying would get you another so you just slumped to the ground in defeat as she walked away to enjoy her evening. 

You regained your composure before going to get up only to be greeted by those gorgeous emerald eyes and a delicately gloved hand offering to help you up. 

“Lets get you taken care of.”


End file.
